Brotherly Comfort
by Arkham Insanity
Summary: After Izumi spanks Ed and Al for fighting with each other, they later find comfort in each other at bedtime. ::A super sappy fluff fic::--::Not meant to be taken as Elricest..but I guess you could if you really want to::


Brotherly Comfort

Brotherly Comfort

Loud howling cries could be heard from inside a the home of Izumi Curtis, the residents of Dublith that lived on that street had grown familiar with those cries, which seemed to happen at lease twice a week since she had taken on two apprentices.

Edward and Alphonse Elric were both bent over a large bed, their shorts down to their ankles, their bottoms wiggling and squirming trying to escape the quick whip like blows of a slender switch that was being wielded by Izumi.

Their Teacher Izumi Curtis, had found it necessary to punish the boys in this manor very soon after she started training them. For the most part, they usually needed to be disciplined for something they had both done, and instead of having to take the time to spank them separately one at a time, it was much more convenient to lay them out side by side and switch their little bottoms until she was sure they had learned their lesson.

Today's thrashing was a result of them arguing over who's turn it was to collect firewood, which had led to an all out fight. Izumi tolerated most of their bickering, brothers usually fought, but when the two would fight to the extent of using alchemy to bury and blast each other, she had to put her foot down, or in this case, her switch.

Ed always made the most fuss when Izumi spanked him, he screamed and clawed at the bed sheets, kicking and thrashing his legs about, desperately trying to give his Teacher a moving target hoping to avoid the bee like sting of that horrid switch.

Alphonse on the other hand, though crying loudly and kicking his toes, usually submitted to the switching that he knew he had earned, and simply cried under its sharp sting.

"Now boys," Izumi said firmly after she had painted their backsides with many red criss-crossing welts, and the two boys were sobbing uncontrollably.

"I want you two to think about what you did, and you will lay there on the bed until I tell you that you can get up."

"Y-yes ma'am" both boys sobbed heavily. They heard the door close to the bedroom and Ed shot a hand back to his throbbing bottom and sniffled loudly.

"This was all your fault Al, I hate you!" Ed said through muffled tears, he winced as his fingers touched the tender hot flesh.

"Is not…you were the one who started it, if you would just do the stupid chores." Al began whimpering whipping his face with his fist. He didn't bother rubbing, he always thought it made the pain worse.

Ed gave a harsh sigh, regaining his breath and turned his head to look at Al, his brother's face was red, and his eyes were puffy and wet. Ed could not help but feel a pinch of guilt. Al always looked so pitiful when he cried. Ed quickly turned his head away, he didn't want to feel sorry for Al right now, he wanted to be mad at him.

Even though his bottom was still on fire, Ed had stopped his tears. He wondered how long Izumi was going to make them lay on the bed. He was starting to feel fidgety, and he wanted more than anything to get away from Al, he was still sniffling and crying. And it was starting to annoy him.

"Stop being a cry baby Al." Ed muttered through the sheets.

"B-but it still hurts."

"Well my butt still hurts too but you still done hear me crying." Ed said impatiently.

"NO brother, not my butt…my arm when you through that rock." Al said rolling over to look at his brother.

The familiar guilt tugged at Ed and he turned his head to see Al pointing to a small bruise on his upper arm.

"Oh, " Ed at last said. "I'm -- sorry."

Izumi finally came back and after a short lecture, she sent them to bed early.

Ed and Al didn't speak to each other as they got ready for bed, but after the lights were out, Ed could hear sniffling from Al's bed across the room.

At first, Ed tried to ignore it, but the cries were so pitiful that he felt himself quietly tip toeing over to Al's bedside.

"Come on Al, stop crying already, I can't go to sleep when you're making so much noise."

"I—I'm sorry brother. I just can't help it" Al whimpered a little. In the moonlight, Ed could see tears streaming down Al's face. He felt himself sigh, reached to brush them off of his brother's face.

"What, your butt still stinging?, I know mine still is, Teacher really did wallop us good this time didn't she?"

"Brother, lets not fight again please." Al said his amber eyes glistening up pleadingly.

Ed didn't say anything at first he just looked down at Al, and then without warning he bent down and planted his lips on Al's chubby tear stained cheek and kissed him.

"I'm sorry Al" Ed whispered, "I cant promise we wont ever fight again, but I can promise that you will always be my brother and I will always love you." Ed raised himself up and began to return to his own bed.

"Ed wait" Al said grabbing his brother's arm. "C-cant you sleep with me tonight...just this once?" he said his voice bordering on another cry. A smile tugged at his lips and Ed gave a sigh.

"Alright, just this once." Ed then slid between the sheets of Al's bed and Al happily put his arm around Ed's waist and snuggled into his chest.

"Now if I wake up tomorrow and see you have wet the bed, I will take you over my knee and spank you myself!" Ed teased and gently patted Al's still soar bottom.

"Oww..Brother, don't be so mean. You know I haven't wet the bed since I was four!" Al said with a pout, but inside himself, he was giggling.  
and there they fell asleep their arms wrapped tenderly around each other's waist


End file.
